Enamorado de la misma persona
by NemTaisho
Summary: Tras amar a la misma persona hace mas de 4 años, Kagome decide confesarle sus sentimientos antes de irse para siempre de su vida. Two-shot para el reto de San Valentín 2016
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes aquí utilizados son de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Advertencia: Posibles faltas ortográficas que se me escapen.**

 **Este Two-shot participa en el reto de San Valentín del grupo SesshKag**

\- No estoy de acuerdo en que lo hagas para después desaparecer pero acepto tus decisiones- dijo mientras la abrazaba

\- Será lo mejor Sango, gracias – dijo para corresponder el abrazo

\- Pues vamos, que tenemos que hacer muchas cosas para esta noche, además de que debemos hacer tu equipaje, oh Dios cuanto te voy a extrañar

Kagome era una hermosa chica de ojos negros como la noche pero con un corazón como un sol, cálido, radiante, pero tenía un pasado muy triste, sus familiares habían muerto en un accidente hace más de 4 años, no tenía a nadie más que sus amigos. Estuvo siempre enamorada de Sesshomaru, un joven apuesto de ojos dorados y cabello plateado, estudiaban en la misma universidad pero nunca llegaron a cruzar palabras, diferentes ambientes, diferentes personas, sin embargo la pelinegra no pudo evitar caer enamorada desde el primer día que lo vio, esos ojos, esa sonrisa, la forma de actuar, su dedicación en su carrera, todo en él había llamado la atención de la pelinegra pero tenían ambientes diferentes, él era de los más guapos de la universidad mientras ella sólo se dedicaba a leer y vestir con ropas mucho más grandes que su talla ocultando totalmente su ser.

Desde que ingresó a la facultad de Contabilidad se planteó ser una de las mejores y tal vez de aquí a unos años podría hablarle pero nada sucedió, su novia Kagura le abarcaba todo el tiempo en la universidad y ahora ya graduada y seleccionada para un contrato de 2 año de prueba trabajando en otro país, había tomado la decisión de expresarle los sentimientos que ha tenido guardados estos mismos 5 años, pero no tal vez de la mejor forma.

Ésta noche sería la fiesta de Kikyo, todos asistirían y ella no sería la excepción junto con su mejor amiga, hermana, Sango. Pasaron toda la tarde arreglándose para la fiesta pero había un detalle, nadie había visto a Kagome con el pelo suelto ni ropa de su talla, desde que su familia había muerto se dedicó a vestir con ropa que ocultaba quien era en verdad y hoy sería la diferencia, Sango rizó el cabello de la pelinegra, maquilló levemente y la arregló con un vestido negro con mangas, un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una pequeña correa dorada y tacones y accesorios a juego, parecía una princesa de cuentos de hadas.

\- Estas bellísima

\- Todo gracias a ti- dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo- en serio muchas gracias- y se abalanzó para abrazarla

\- Hey, no puedes llorar, ésta prohibido, luego se te corre el maquillaje

\- Lo siento

La noche había llegado y los nervios la estaban matando sin embargo entró al lugar como toda una reina no había lugar a dudas sería hoy o nunca, se dirigieron a la barra a saludar a su amiga Kikyo que sabía todo del plan, después de todo eran inseparables.

\- Estas hermosa Kagome

\- Gracias Kikyo, tu igual

\- Estas lista? – preguntó algo emocionada

\- Eso creo

\- Ahí viene, ya sabes

\- Hola Kikyo, hola... - el peliplateado no conocía a la joven mucho menos su nombre

\- Kagome Higurashi – dijo esbozando una sonrisa

Negro y dorado se encontraron, chocaron sus miradas, esto no pasó desapercibido para Kikyo que poco a poco se alejaba de ellos dos dándole espacio para que hablaran y se ponga en marcha el tan planeado plan. Después de hablar un poco llegaron a la conclusión de estaban en el centro de la fiesta y estaba muy ruidoso así que decidieron ir a una de las habitaciones del apartamento, a Kagome siempre le había gustado estar ahí, tenía un balcón desde donde se podía apreciar toda la ciudad, mientras iban de camino no pudo evitar ver la cara de embobados que ponían todos los chicos que estaban cerca y él no era la diferencia, estaba embobado no por su físico sino por como creía que era, hay un dicho que dice "Los ojos son la ventana del alma" y si era así, a él le encantaba lo que vio. Al llegar se sentaron en uno de los bancos que había en el gran balcón.

\- Kagome

\- Si? – No dejaba de mirar aquel hermoso cielo porque a pesar de ser sólo dos años el contrato, haría lo posible por quedarse allá y no estar presente cuando Sesshomaru se llegue a casar, sería muy doloroso.

\- Eres nueva? – el peliplateado estaba curioso, nunca había visto tanta belleza en sus años de vida.

\- Si y no

\- ...

\- Soy una nueva persona ahora – dijo mientras lo miraba

\- Hmmp

\- Está hermosa no crees? – volvió a centrar su atención a la luna

\- Si, lo está – dijo mientras la miraba a ella, en ningún momento de la noche se había detenido a ver la luna.

\- Cuando me vaya, me recordaras? – Kagome comenzó a llorar y sus sentimientos comenzaron a desbordarse, sería la primera y última vez que estaría junto a él, extrañaría verlo aunque sea de lejos.

\- No llores – Sesshomaru comenzó a cesar sus lágrimas mientras la abrazaba, era extraño para él, sentía una calidez en su corazón que nunca había sentido con ninguna de sus novias. En un instante la alejó un poco de él y no pudo evitar querer besarla, y así fue. Sus labios se unieron, aunque al principio Kagome quedó un poco en shock luego tomó el ritmo, era un beso suave, lento al principio pero luego se tornó apasionado y demandador, ella recostada y él sobre ella, ella acariciaba su larga cabellera plateada mientras él se abría paso en su boca, explorándola completa. Para cuando terminaron ambos estaban con el corazón acelerado y sonrojados, muchas veces eran comunes estas situaciones en las fiestas pero ésta tenía algo diferente. Sus cuerpos se llamaban entre sí, llamado que no deseaba ser ignorado. Luego de varias miradas sus labios se comenzaron a unir ésta vez más despacio y pausado, lleno de amor, Sesshomaru mientras la besaba, se iba quitando la chaqueta color negro que llevaba mientras iban caminando hacia a la habitación, ella continuó desabotonando la camisa que tenía puesta, él no soportó más y la tomó en sus brazos y la depositó suavemente sobre la cama para continuar besándola, él comenzó a quitarle el vestido mientras ella desabrochaba su pantalón, al cabo de unos minutos ambos quedaban en ropa interior y ninguno de los dos soportaba el caliente entre sus piernas, estaban excitados. Él en todas las relaciones que antes había tenido era siempre el complacido, ésta vez quería complacerla a ella.

La recostó en la cama y comenzó a hacer un camino de besos por todo su cuerpo, besó sus labios tiernamente para bajar a su cuello dándole pequeñas mordidas y besos a los que ella respondía con gemidos que lo provocaban más, comenzó a bajar por el espacio entre sus pechos y a besar hasta bajar al vientre donde besó y lamió completo, incluyendo su ombligo. Continuó besando hasta subir a sus pechos, pasó sus largos dedos por sus pezones para luego colocar su boca en uno de ellos, Kagome se estaba volviendo loca, no paraba de gemir, Sesshomaru continuó besando, lamiendo y succionando, prestando atención a ambos por igual.

\- Sesshomaru

\- Shh, disfruta el momento – y una sonrisa se acercó a sus labios calmando a Kagome

Sesshomaru continuó besándola mientras acariciaba con una mano su sexo, estaba húmeda, Kagome no paraba de gemir entre besos mientras se aferraba a él, el peliplateado bajó más abajo todavía y comenzó a besar los muslos de la pelinegra para luego continuar con su sexo, besaba, lamia, acariciaba, Kagome ya estaba loca, arquea su espalda del placer cosa que a Sesshomaru le encantaba, el peliplateado estaba bien dotado en todos los sentidos y lo menos que quería hacer era lastimarla así que mientras lamia y succionaba introdujo un dedo en ella para ver qué tan estrecha estaba. Kagome no era virgen había tenido dos o tres experiencias en el transcurso de su carrera en la universidad pero nada serio ni con amor, nada como esto.

Y continuó lamiendo y tocando, Kagome no aguantó y tomó el control ella, ésta vez él disfrutaría, comenzó besando y mordiendo su cuello para pasar a besar el lóbulo de su oreja, bajando hasta su pecho bien trabajado donde acarició, besó y lamió todo, Sesshomaru no sabía qué hacer, nunca se había sentido así. Ella continuó bajando hasta que escuchó una voz que la detuvo.

\- No bajes ahí – su voz se escuchaba más grave que de normal

Kagome hizo caso omiso al llamado de Sesshomaru, lo miró y una sonrisa malvada surcó a sus labios enviándole una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Ella continuó bajando y tomó su miembro en sus manos, acarició y besó la punta, Sesshomaru se estaba volviendo loco, ella siguió lamiendo y besando para luego introducir su miembro en su tierna y pequeña boca, con un vaivén de arriba hacia abajo, succionando, lamiendo, Sesshomaru no aguantó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella estaba debajo de él de nuevo, era una lucha por quién dominaba, algo nueva para él. Y volvió a bajar a su sexo, estaba más que húmeda.

\- Sesshomaru, ya no aguanto – dijo entre gemidos

\- Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo? Te dolerá un poco- ella sólo asintió y Sesshomaru se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a empujar su miembro hacia ella, despacio para no hacerle daño, ella estaba entregada al placer del dolor.

\- Quieres que pare? – Sesshomaru estaba preocupada por ella, estaba sorprendido del porque actuaba así, ya que nunca lo hacía sólo se complacía él mismo.

\- No, continúa.

Él continuó empujando y cuando sabía que el dolor más fuerte estaba por venir se acercó a ella y la besó mientras la penetraba, se quedó un rato dentro de ella para que su interior se acostumbrara a él, y cuando el dolor pasó comenzaron las embestidas cada una más fuerte que la otra, ambos estaban sucumbidos en el placer, luego ella tomó el mando y se colocó sobre él y comenzó a bajar y subir lo más rápido que podía mientras él la sostenía de la cintura para aferrarla más a él, ambos estaban en frenesí uno del cual no quisieran salir jamás. Y cuando el clímax llegó, él la haló contra sí mismo para besarla, mientras la llenaba de sí.

Ella calló en un profundo sueño mientras él la observaba, se prometió después de ésta noche no dejarla ir jamás, aunque había alguien en su corazón ella tenía algo que lo volvía loco, la besó en la frente y la cubrió con la sábana cayendo en un profundo sueño también.

"3 de la mañana y tu vuelo sale a las 5. – Sango"

El sonido de su celular la levantó, gracias a Kami que no había despertado a Sesshomaru, se colocó su ropa otra vez y se marchó no sin antes darle el último beso a esos labios que siempre amó y susurrarle un "te amo, nunca me olvides"

Llegó al apartamento donde vivía con Sango y después de algunas lágrimas, una despedida con sus amigos y un equipaje listo se dirigió al auto donde estaba Inuyasha, el novio de una de sus mejores amigas para llevarla hacia el aeropuerto. El camino transcurrió tranquilo, algunas lágrimas y sonrisas, llegaron al aeropuerto y tras verificar todo ya era hora de abordar el avión, serian muchas horas desde Japón hasta Estados Unidos.

\- Kagome, digas lo que digas sé que no tienes planes de regresar y ambos sabemos por qué o mejor dicho por quién pero cuando estés estable ven a visitarnos.

\- Inuyasha – estaba en lo cierto

\- Te queremos aquí en a más tardar año y medio ni creas que pasaras 2 años completos sin nosotros.

Kagome se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo él más que nadie conocía sus sentimientos.

\- Pasajeros del vuelo 4685 con destino a Estados Unidos por favor abordar por la puerta 5, pasajeros del vuelo 4685 con destino a Estados Unidos por favor abordar por la puerta 5.

\- Es tu vuelo, ve, no es un adiós es un hasta luego.

Y sin más Kagome tomó el vuelo serán 15 largas horas de camino más una parada. Al llegar dónde se alojaría estos dos años quedó encantada con el lugar, aunque era en un edificio pequeño, una sola habitación, cocina, baño y lo necesario para vivir, más una muy linda decoración, estaba vuelta loca por el desfase horario, eran más de 6 horas de diferencia así que se dedicó a dormir, el último día en Japón había sido el más feliz pero sin duda el más triste, debía descansar pues le esperaba unas semanas duras de trabajo hasta que se acostumbrara al cambio de horario.

En el primer mes

Kagome comenzó a trabajar en la empresa a la que fue asignada, era grande e importante por lo cual, tenía muchas responsabilidades y trabajos que hacer, daba lo mejor de sí en su trabajo pero aún tenía que acostumbrarse a las nuevas horas de dormir y trabajar, diferentes a las de Japón. Mientras que Sesshomaru comenzó a trabajar en la empresa familiar como presidente oficial ya que su padre se había retirado.

Al tercer mes Kagome obtuvo la mejor noticia de su vida...

Tenía ya 3 meses trabajando, se sentía muy a gusto, había conocido buenos amigos y compañeros pero su salud iba de mal a peor y ya se había acostumbrado al nuevo horario así que decidió ir al médico, al llegar le explicó a la doctora cuales síntomas sentía, ella tomó una muestra de sangre y comenzó a hacer los análisis correspondientes.

\- Señorita Higurashi?

\- Sí doctora?

Espero y les guste, espero sus comentarios. Cual será la noticia de Kagome?


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes aquí utilizados son de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Advertencia: Posibles faltas ortográficas que se me escapen.**

 **Este Two-shot participa en el reto de San Valentín del foro SesshKag**

* * *

 **Feliz dia de San Valentín chicas, gracias por apoyarme, espero y les guste.**

* * *

\- Señorita Higurashi?

\- Si doctora?

\- Según los análisis que le he diagnosticado, usted va a ser madre, ésta en su 12ava semana de gestación, felicidades.

Kagome inconscientemente llevó una mano a su vientre, iba a ser mamá, llevaba un bebé del amor de su vida, ese pequeño seria todo para ella, sería la muestra de su amor, no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas.

\- No llore, le hará daño al bebé, de ahora en adelante deberás cumplir una serie de indicaciones, nada de fuertes emociones y venir todos los meses para el chequeo de tu embarazo.

Sesshomaru terminó con Kagura, las últimas semanas no podía sacarse a Kagome de la cabeza ni a ella tampoco, su corazón estaba partido en dos, comenzó a buscarla y a preguntar por ella pero nadie la conocía.

* * *

Al sexto mes

Kagome estaba más feliz que nunca, su barriga grandecita y una sonrisa que irradiaba calidez a todos a su alrededor, aunque a veces los antojos y hormonas la volvían loca cada día era más que querida por todos. Hoy iba a saber el sexo del bebé y tanto ella como sus compañeros de trabajo estaban más que emocionados, al saberlo se volvieron locos comprándole de todo, la cuna, el coche, pañales, ropa.

Sesshomaru, comenzó a buscar por cielo y tierra a Kagome, se estaba volviendo loco, la única respuesta que obtenía por parte de los amigos y amigas de Kagome era "Está en los Estados Unidos pero no sé en qué estado" e Inuyasha no estaba en el país.

* * *

Al noveno mes Kagome se volvió madre

Todo sucedió mientras trabajaba, su amiga Ayame una linda pelirrojita del mismo departamento se encargó de llevarla con su doctora y luego de varias horas den el labor de parto dio a luz a una hermosa niña de cabellos negros y ojos dorados como su padre, cuanto deseaba que él la amara tanto como ella lo hacía.

* * *

Al año Sesshomaru supo toda la verdad

Inuyasha volvió de su luna de miel para organizar el regreso de Kagome pero antes debía de hablar con su hermano, su padre le había dicho que Sesshomaru había cambiado y que había viajado a Estados Unidos en busca de alguien a quién no encontraba.

Al dirigirse a hablar con él estaba en su habitación, todo oscuro estaba decaído ese no era el orgulloso Sesshomaru que era su medio hermano

\- Sesshomaru, que te has vuelto loco hombre?

\- No las encuentro por ningún lado

\- A quién? Acaso eres tan estúpido que aún no te das cuenta de que la chica misteriosa de la que te enamoraste en una universidad es la misma que Kagome?

Sesshomaru quedó sorprendido, ahora entendía todo, no sentía pasión ni atracción sentía amor, era la misma chica de la que se enamoró, esa chica misteriosa que le robó el corazón con ese amable corazón. Oh Dios ahora más que nunca debía encontrarla.

\- Ella no tiene planes de regresar pero me prometió que volvería de visita en unos meses, piensa bien lo que harás, tal vez ya ella tenga una vida con alguien más – esas palabras se clavaron en lo más profundo de su ser y si ella está casada? Cómo le iba a decir que siempre la amó? La había perdido por no decirle sus sentimientos cuando pudo.

* * *

Ocho meses después, Inuyasha llamó a Kagome

\- Kagome

\- Inuyasha? – comenzó a llorar de la emoción

\- Dónde rayos te habías metido?

\- Mi celular se extravió hace unos meses- y así continuaron hablando y preguntando cómo estaban todos, Inuyasha le contó sobre su boda.

\- Te estoy esperando Kagome, hiciste una promesa de volver

\- Lo sé, pero pasó algo – dijo mientras sonreía y miraba a su bebé dormir en la cuna – pero no te preocupes ya conseguí el boletó de avión, en 1 semana estoy allá, no se preocupen yo estoy bien.

* * *

Una semana después el día había llegado

Él día había llegado y ahí estaba, en el aeropuerto de Japón con un bebé de 10 meses y su equipaje. Decidió hospedarse en uno de los grandes hoteles de la ciudad, aunque había tomado diferentes vuelos para mayor la comodidad de su bebé y ella, aun se sentía cansada y ahí vuelve el problema del desfase horario, pasarían dos días antes de visitar a su amigos y ver sus reacciones, así que antes de, llamó a Sango y le explicó que se sentía muy cansada, y tras algunas excusas la convenció de que era mejor pasar estas noches en un hotel cercano. Además había pensado contarle la verdad a Sesshomaru después de todo tenía todo él derecho, era su padre.

Pasados los dos días arregló a su pequeña bebé con un lindo vestido morado con blanco mientras ella se vistió con un pantalón negro, unos tacones y una blusa morada con negro igual que su bebé y tomó un taxi. La bebé aunque tenía el cabello color negro rizado cómo los de su madre, tenía los mismos ojos que tanto amó de Sesshomaru, después que esa pequeña había llegado, su vida era una verdadera alegría, cada vez que miraba esos hermosos ojos dorados pensaba en Sesshomaru y aunque antes no quiso preguntarle a Inuyasha acerca de él, la curiosidad y los nervios se asomaron se habrá casado? Habrá tenido hijos? Que habrá sido de su vida?

Y antes de terminar de pensar ya se encontraba en el apartamento de Kikyo donde todos estarían esperándola, tomó a su bebé y tras pagar y agradecer al taxista salió del vehículo. Todo estaba como lo había dejado, los mismos colores, las mismas cosas, al tocar el timbre una de las del servicio el abrió la puerta y tras brindarle una sonrisa la dirigió a la gran sala que estaba totalmente oscura. Al encender la luz gritaron "Sorpresa" estaban todos sus amigos de la universidad, Sango, Kikyo, Miroku, Inuyasha, pero a quién no vio fue a Sesshomaru, aún tenía la esperanza de verlo ahí. Las lágrimas no faltaron, comenzó a llorar con su niña en brazos, mientras la bebé sólo aplaudía emocionada mientras intentaba decir "Sorpresa" también, todos están sorprendidos al verla.

\- Los extrañé tanto, yo también les tengo una sorpresa a todos, mi amor saluda a tus tíos.

\- Oa – dijo la bebé un poco tímida

\- Oh Dios Kagome te me adelantaste, hola bebé, yo soy tu tía

\- ia, mami?

\- Si mi amor ella es tu tía Kikyo

\- Kagome por Dios es hermosa, te lo tenías bien guardado, yo también soy tu tía amor – la niña miraba a su mamá cómo en duda

\- Si mi amor, ella también es tu tía Sango

\- Iiiaa

\- Oh por Dios, Kawaii – dijeron las dos al unisonó, estaban más que emocionadas

\- Me dejas cargarla Kagome

\- Claro Kikyo

\- No, yo primero.

Sango tomó a la pequeña en brazos y salió corriendo y Kikyo tras ella, parecían dos niñas mientras que la bebé reía a carcajadas al ver las acciones de sus tías.

\- Yo iré tras de ellas para que no asusten a mi pobre sobrina – dijo Miroku sin contener la risa

\- Kagome

\- Inuyasha, pensé que no me dirías nada

\- Ese fue el algo que se te presentó?

\- Etto, sí. Quería darles la sorpresa. Es tu sobrina, es hija de Sesshomaru

\- En serio? Soy tíooo- gritó emocionado- has pensado en contárselo?

\- Aun no lo sé, no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar

\- Confío en que harás lo mejor – dijo mientras la abrazaba- ahora iré a ver a mi ternurita de sobrina, espereeeeeen, yo soy su verdadero tío – y tras decir esto salió corriendo en la misma dirección que habían tomado los demás.

Kagome no pudo evitar reír, realmente los extrañaba. Tomó su bolso y comenzó a prepararle algo de leche a la bebé, ya era hora de comer, pero una voz tras ella la dejó en chock.

\- Kagome? – ella continuó en lo que hacía alegando que era sólo su imaginación

\- Kagome – y antes de que volteara a ver, era rodeada por dos fuertes brazos

\- Sesshomaru – fue un susurró apenas audible mientras se le escapaban dos lágrimas, al girarse los dorados orbes se encontraron con los negros.

\- Te fuiste sin decir nada, te he estado buscando todo este tiempo

\- Etto, tuve que salir del país. Que es de tu vida, te has casado?

\- No, pero tengo planes- al escuchar eso a la pelinegra se le partió el corazón- antes tengo algo que decirte

\- A mí?

\- Si, me enamoré de ti Kagome desde que estudiabas en la universidad, aunque nunca me acerque a ti, me enamoré de la misma persona dos veces, me enamoré de esa chica que daba lo mejor de sí y me volví a enamorar de la misma maravillosa chica que conocí hace casi dos años en una fiesta y que ahora tengo frente a mí, te amo Kagome

Y antes de poder escuchar una respuesta fue interrumpido por Kikyo

\- Hola Sesshomaru, no sabía que estabas aquí, Kagome la bebé tiene sueño, debes darle algo de comer

Kagome tomó a su bebé en brazos y la misma, se acurrucó en el cuello de su madre

\- Tienes una niña – el corazón del peliplateado se partió en miles de pedazos- soy un estúpido – estaba comenzando a enojarse consigo mismo

\- Sesshomaru – Kagome intentaba decirle algo

\- Me merezco eso y más, debí haberte dicho todo desde el principio y aunque me rechazaras podía enseñarte a amarme tanto como lo hago yo por ti, espero que seas feliz, tienes una niña muy hermosa, felicita a su padre por mi- Kagome no dejaba de llorar, todo este tiempo su amor había sido correspondido

\- Sesshomaru espera – la bebé al escuchar el llanto de su madre se despertó

\- Papiii – y alzaba sus pequeños bracitos intentando alcanzarlo

\- Me gustaría serlo pero no lo…

\- Si lo eres, es tu hija, es nuestra Seyshime- Kagome no evitó dejar de caer unas cuantas lágrimas más – tiene tus mismos ojos y aunque estuvieses lejos siempre le mostraba tus fotos para que conozca a su maravilloso padre. Yo también te amo Sesshomaru, te amamos.

Sesshomaru tomó en brazos a su pequeña, mientras repetía su nombre "Mi pequeña Seyshime" nunca desearía ser más feliz que ahora, tenía a la mujer que siempre ha amado y lo mejor que ella pudo haberle dado, su pequeña princesa, haría todo por ellas dos, y recobraría todo el tiempo perdido. Sesshomaru sacó una pequeña cajita color negro que había guardado en su bolsillo y se puso de rodillas con su pequeña princesa que no quería apartarse de él.

\- Kagome Higurashi, quieres ser la esposa de este Sesshomaru?

Kagome sabía la respuesta claramente pero las lágrimas de felicidad no le permitían hablar. Desde que llegó a Japón estaba más sensible que en su embarazo.

\- Claro que acepto, nada me haría más feliz – dijo mientras se acercaba a besar esos labios que tanto había extrañado, la hermosa pequeña estaba muy feliz, pasó sus pequeños bracitos por el cuello de sus padres intentado abrazarlos, un abrazo entre los tres.

Los demás se sentían bendecidos de haber estado ahí, después de todo, su querida amiga sería feliz junto a las personas que amaba, Sango estaba tan emocionada que no dejaba de llorar de felicidad en los brazos de Miroku mientras que Kikyo tomó una foto del perfecto momento para todos.

Una foto para recordar.

* * *

Es el primer shot que hago, practicamente seria mi segunda historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiendola. Disculpen para que las que leen mi otra historia pero la universidad no me ha dejado tiempo pues estoy en examenes, pero antes de que termine el mes actualizo doble. Gracias por leer y cuentenme que tal les parecio y que debo mejorar. Gracias *u*


End file.
